The use of models or mannequins for teaching anatomy and medical procedures is well known. A survey of the prior art indicates the following patents relate to the field of educational medical simulator devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,339 shows an educational medical mannequin comprising a head, neck, torso, arms and legs. The various forms of the mannequin include in various combinations, a tracheostomy opening, injection zones, a feeding tube, stoma catheter openings, decubitus site, a breathing sound generator and other features which may be used in combination with devices such as IV assemblies, catheters and hypodermic syringes to train medical personnel in various medical procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,406 shows a model of a human abdominal wall for use in demonstrating or practicing the use and maintenance of per cutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy tubes. The model incorporates two or more layers bound together. The top layer approximates the feel and texture of human skin. The second layer approximates the feel and resistance of the subcutaneous tissues in the human abdominal wall. A third layer may be added approximating the feel and resistance of human stomach tissues. Openings are provided which pass completely through the model to accommodate placement of per cutaneous endoscopic gastrostomy tubes.
A mock circulation system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,623. The system includes a collapsible housing having a plurality of channels formed to represent the arteries, veins and organs of the human circulatory system. A pair of artificial ventricles are connected to the housing to pump fluid through the housing so as to develop circulation. By using a plurality of flow restricting devices and by modifying the pumping of the artificial ventricles, a variety of circulatory conditions, both healthy and pathogenic, can be simulated. Cardiac massage may be demonstrated by manually squeezing the artificial ventricles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,326 discloses an anatomical simulator system which includes a synthetic torso resting on a base. The torso includes an internal cavity. A selective one of a variety of procedure packs may be placed in the cavity for use in training in video endoscopic surgical techniques. The torso has a plurality of trocar apertures which permit insertion of video endoscopic instruments for manipulation, incision, dissection and suturing. Each procedure packet includes a simulated anatomical structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,865 discloses a training mannequin which exhibits many of the tactile sensations of a human body. The mannequin includes an anatomically correct skeleton including a skull,jawbone, and spinal column. An anatomically correct larynx and associated trachea are disposed in the throat cavity. Plastic skin covers the mannequin and an inflatable member is disposed in a chest cavity. The inflatable member substantially fills the chest cavity by means of an air pump. A student can insert a sharp instrument, such as a needle, through the skin and into the larynx or between the ribs to deflate the member. A source of simulated blood is fluidly connected to the femoral veins as well as external jugular adjacent the larynx.
Several patents can be found in the prior art for teaching or demonstrating intra vascular procedures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,772 discloses a medical simulator for enabling demonstrating, trial and test insertion of torqueable elongated members into small body passages that branch from main passages. The members may be guide wires or catheters which are constructed so that the tip will turn and twist in response to corresponding motion applied by the operator at the proximal end of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,228 shows an anatomical model for testing or demonstrating intra vascular devices such as guide wires and dilation catheters for angioplasty procedures. The model has a plurality of interconnecting passageways simulating the abdominal aorta and renal arteries as well as the left and right iliac and femoral arteries with one or more entry ports therein for introduction and advancement of intra vascular devices into the interconnected passageways.
While a review of the foregoing indicates there are various anatomical models for testing and teaching medical procedures in the prior art, none are three-dimensional representations of the vascular anatomy which are accurate anatomical models providing full visualization simulating realistic in vivo conditions.